The mechanism of action of the enzyme asparaginase is being investigated. The activity of the enzyme toward a variety of substrates is being studied in order to determine whether an anhydride or acyl enzyme intermediate is involved in the action of the enzyme, and if the latter, what the nature of the group is which is acylated. The pH dependence of the catalytic activity of the enzyme is being probed in order to determine what groups are involved in the enzyme action.